


Miraculous info

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (some swear words), Gen, I’m simply just gonna be telling you some stuff I’ve figured out :p, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Interesting facts and stuff.





	1. Lettuce begin the salad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, blame it on my shit as keyboard.  
> I literally just made two typing that last sentence.

Hey guys, Leila here, and for the first chapter I will be telling you about how Miraculouses are picked!

 

okay, first up, Ladybug. 

The Ladybug miraculous is given to someone who is mentally strong and is also brave, and will go to any means to help someone or something. 

But it is also given to help the holder, and as you know, Marinette is a girl who is all of the above, but also says stuff without thinking sometimes (aka Rogercop) and imagines complex scenarios that will legitimately never happen. 

Then there is Tikki. 

Tikki tells her calm down and generally guides her throughout life in the show. 

And as Ladybug, I mentioned before Marinette doesn’t think before she acts sometimes (ROGERCOP) and overthinks things to the point of it being ridiculous.

But as Ladybug, her job is to think things through carefully. She has to formulate a plan, and then carry it out perfectly otherwise lives would be in the line.

 

Now Chat Noir.

Adrien is -let’s face it- a really sad boy. 

His mom is in a coma and his father neglects him so he is rather alone. 

Then Plagg comes into his life. Plagg gives him the push he needed to get him into a public school and stand up to his ridiculously overbearing father. 

And then there is Chat Noir. 

Chat is his escape route from all this and he is allowed to be himself as Chat. 

Also, Chat Noir is the embodiment of Chaos, Bad Luck and Destruction. 

 ~~If I had that power, I would have already murdered Ben brutally and probably the entire population except for my best friends~~ ~~~~but **never mind all that!**  

(Cue Mayor Tyler and the rest of the town ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehe)

And while the miraculous is about Death, Adrien is just about the second sweetest kid in the show (after Mari)

so her wouldn’t  ~~~~do what I would ~~and murder way over half of the population~~ and abuse that power, he is too sweet to kill anyone. 

 

Then there is the fox. 

Alya is a reporter, and a pretty good one at that. She likes to find out the truth, which means the Fox is good for her, being he miraculous of lies, illusions and deceit. 

 

As as for its partner, the turtle,

they have to not be afraid to rush into battle to protect their loved ones, and Nino is really chill and laid back, ~~sorta like me.~~ If there is a fight, he will avoid it at all costs  ~~much unlike me.~~

 

and then hen there is the miraculous that belinga to Chloé Bitchwa. (I know that’s not how you spell it BUT I DONT GIVE A-)

Chloé is a really shitty person. 

She will betray someone, anyone, for her own desires. 

The reason she wanted Adrien to come to a public school was not for his happiness, it was so she could flaunt him like an accessory. The only reason she likes him at all anymore, I think, is so she can boost her status. 

If she can date him, ever better. 

For her, at least. (RIP Adrien)

But the bee is about so much MORE then just the holder. 

It is the miraculous of loyalty, and growth. 

It would be given to a-well, to put it simply, a Chloé, and it would slowly teach him/her to put others needs before their own. 

 

Now for Hawky;

His miraculous is the butterfly, the miraculous of inspiration and timidness. 

It would be given to someone who was proud, stubborn and serious, and slowly make them open up, like a flower. 

Or, it would be given to a brash, overconfident person who needs to just chill. 

The butterfly is timid, and therefore weak, so it would stop them from direct combat. 

It would also work well with Marinette  

 

Now finally, 

**The Peacock.**

This miraculous would be given to a shy person, (me T^T) someone hi is afraid and unsure of their actions (still me)

and is afraid of hurting someone or something. 

Or just has a very low self esteem. (ME)

They would have to fight sometimes, for a Peacock is far more strong then a Butterfly. 

They would have to break out of their shell, and show their true colours, so to speak. 

Man, I could really use this miraculous. 

(You: yea no duh.)


	2. Birthdays!

Ok, so, I was reading a book and it was the characters birthday, when I realised when Marinette and Adrien’s birthdays were (roughly); 

Adrien is in October-November, and Marinette is in January-March. 

The Christmas special happened in between, so after Christmas —> new year! 

Also this means Mari is younger then Adrien by a year. 

Its short I know, but this didn’t really need much explaining. 

And it didn’t give us any dates (D:<) so yeah. 


	3. ERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An error with time breaker.  
> -LANGUAGE WARNING-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this?  
> Please do read these notes though, I always find them entertaining.

So. 

Alix’s watch is a miraculous. 

But that brings up an important question. 

_HOW DID IT BREAK IN TIMEBREAKER THEN!?_

*Suddenly realizes her name is a pun*

ohhhhh. 

 

So, in Timebreaker, shit went down. 

 **-Brief** **Recap-**  

Alix got a special pocketwatch that had been in her family for generations from her dad on her birthday. However, during her race with Kim, it gets dropped and she accidentally roller skates over it, _somehow_ breaking it.

HOWEVER, in Battle of the Queens part two (Queen Wasp) Ladybug mentions that miraculouses are INDESTRUCTIBLE.

They can only be destroyed by Chat’s Cataclysm, however in Timebreaker apparently Alix breaks an indestructible object by simply roller skating over it. Hah!

SO THIS IS AN ERROR.

**_Warning-incoming rant_ **

_SO,_ if the watch was a miraculous then it wouldn’t have broken, however if it possibly WASN’T broken and Alix simply jumped to conclusions, then Timebreaker was meaningless. But in the likely possibility that it did break for real, then this means either ONE-The show producers were shitty and didn’t anticipate their own plot twist (likely) or TWO-Alix’s miraculous is different/breakable. (Unlikely)

Let us now explore the highly unlikely second option. Because like why not. 

If Alix’s watch DID happen to be different and DID break, then it would actually be a lot weaker and more vulnerable then the majority of miraculous, or perhaps that happened because the miraculous had weakened somehow from not being used for ages. 

Unless her dad used it....

*insert picture*

yeeeeeah no. 

Not uh... not likely. *ahem*

Another possibility is that maybe the miraculous broke because of the KWAMI. 

Perhaps her Kwami is really weak from neglect, or maybe if a Kwami is harmed then the miraculous gets affected too?

Maybe Fluff got hurt when she got run over?

However, in the end Alix will eventually discover Fluff for herself, (not counting her meeting future Fluff) and hopefully she’s up and ready to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit I sound like one of those stupid videos online like ‘TEN SIGNS OF ADRIEN’S CRUSH ON MARINETTE!’  
> (No hate please lol)
> 
> (Ps literally a YouTuber actually said ‘There is a THEORY that Timetagger was Chris’ when at the end of they episode THEY STRAIGHT-UP CALL HIM CHRIS LIKE GOD DAMMIT YOU STUPID PEOPLE I MEAN IF YOU CANT FIND ANYTHING DON’T BE SHITTY AND JUST DO THAT I SWEAR TO GOD-)


	4. Miraculous Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Lol.  
> This is Gravity Falls btw

So as the summery says this is not miraculous but instead Gravity Falls. 

I have made my own AUs! 

For the people who have no idea what I’m on about, I have made up two new  Gravity Falls alternate universes (example; Reverse Falls, Gravity Rises, Reunion Falls, and my favourite Fight Falls) and here they are!

**1-Ghost Falls**

So, Mabel and Dipper have gone to Oregon as per canon, but on the day that Dipper would go to the woods he and Mabel wake up to find the town abandoned, with not a soul in sight.   
It turns out the citizens are trapped inside objects all over town, and they have to find and free them all while finding out what happened (COUGH COUGH Dorito COUGH COUGH) sorry I’m allergic to spoilers. 

**2-Shadow Falls**

This is an AU where a year before they went to Oregon, Mabel and Dipper mysteriously died in their sleep.   
The next year Bill appears but he has enough power to appear in reality-but only for an hour or so, and he brings his two new minions with him.   
That’s right, Mabel and Dipper.   
He brought them back and made them into more of his evil henchmaniacs, and Mabel and Dipper’s powers are shadow-based.   
In this AU, their Grandpa Shermie comes to aid Ford with his research at some point in time, and Stan was able to bring him back because the portal was less damaged.   
Basically, when they come back they wreck havoc on the Pines family, not knowing its their family and their family not knowing it’s them, due to Bill wiping Mabel and Dipper’s memories clean.   
However something will trigger their lost memories, such as a photo of a fond memory or something along those lines, and they realise who they were and are both turned back into humans, alive and whole. 

So, thoughts??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nowhere else to post this sooooooo...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Legend Quest is epic, also Masters of Mystery watch on Netflix kk bai


	5. Read this, there will be no regret.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931020

^  
READ


End file.
